


We've Only Just Begun

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy takes Natsu camping.  They hike, spar and stargaze - enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Only Just Begun

"Hurry up!" shrieked Lucy. "The rain clouds are going to let loose any minute now. If you don't set up the tent on top of the tarp, we're gonna get soaked."

"Hey, why don't you help out?" Natsu glared over at the blonde. "This was your idea to camp at the back of beyond. I would have been happy staying home." He struggled with joining the tent poles as the wind picked up and started dragging the ground sheet away.

"Well, excuse me for trying to expand your horizons, Natsu." Lucy rummaged in her knapsack, looking for her jacket. "Damn thing I want is always at the bottom." She tugged the jacket out of the sack and onto her body. "There. Much better. Now how about you go after the tarp and I'll straighten out the poles."

Her companion made a noncommittal grunt and started after the tarpaulin as the wind gusted again, tangling it with the branches of a tree. "Yah, you know Luce, I've roughed it in the woods before - hell, we both have. You sure we need all this extra camping stuff? We never bring this much on missions. Why is it we had to come all the way out here?"

Lucy rapidly snapped the shock corded poles together and grinned sheepishly. "I wanted some extra comforts. I thought some time to ourselves would be fun. I didn't know it was going to rain and be so windy!"

Natsu grabbed the ground sheet and paced back to where Lucy was finishing inserting the poles into the tent shell. Together they secured the sheet and erected the tent. Big drops of cold rain started pelting Natsu and Lucy as they scrambled to make their campsite organized.

"Why don't you put in more pegs around the tent Lucy, and I'll sling the rain fly over the tent."

She nodded her assent and grabbed the hammer and rest of the pegs. The wind started driving the rain harder, making Lucy's exposed legs break out in gooseflesh. Shivering, she hurried with her task. After finishing she dashed over to the small wagon loaded with camping supplies and withdrew two bedrolls. "Hey Natsu! You about done with securing the rain fly? I want to get changed into long pants and warm up for the picnic lunch I packed us."

With a quick grin, Natsu replied, "Yup, we're gonna be snug as bugs in a rug. Did you get extras of my favourites? "

"What kind of best friend would I be if I hadn't?" Lucy giggled. "We need the extra just so there's enough! I'll grab our knapsacks and you hoist out the picnic basket. Even with the rain and wind we can eat in comfort in the tent."

"Good idea, Luce." Natsu blushed. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be in the tent when you're changing?"

"I'm just changing into long pants, not getting naked." Lucy laughed, "I've done this before, you won't see a thing."

Reassured, he hefted the cooler and followed her into the shelter. "I hope the rain stops tonight so you can show me the dragon constellation..." Natsu's voice trailed off as he watched his Lucy bend over in her short skirt, searching for her long pants. He set down the cooler and sat on it, just watching her digging through her clothes.

"Hey, damn pants always on the bottom!" Lucy straightened up clutching her prize. She glanced at Natsu and offered up a small smile. "I'll just be a jiffy then we can enjoy the picnic." Suiting actions to words Lucy turned away from Natsu, then quickly stepped into the warm long pants, pulling them up with a little wiggle and dropped her short skirt. "There! Warm again! Gosh, I could eat half that food by myself!"

Hopping off the cooler, Natsu opened the lid and started salivating at the impressive spread of food. Plates and disposable tumblers were packed to the side of the food along with a container of lemonade.

Lucy reached over to snag the beverage and glasses. "You want this or water?" Rolling her eyes she answered her own question. "You want something stronger, but lemonade is the strongest thing I brought. I guess you'll just have to suffer." The blonde poured two servings and handed Natsu his, along with a plate. "Use it, don't just eat from the containers."

The pink haired male shrugged noncommittally; his mouth already full, his hand busy filling his plate with meat and assorted meat products.

Grinning, Lucy held up a match. "I didn't forget the most important food - fire." She struck the match and set his plate on fire. "I want to have a bonfire tonight before we star gaze."

"Is this why we're so far north?" Natsu chewed another bite of meat and inhaled the last of the fire wreathing his food.

Lucy ate slowly from her plate, still somewhat cold from the rain and driving wind. The tent sheltered them from the worst of the chill, but Lucy was lightly shivering. Placing her finished plate down, she caught Natsu's questioning gaze. "I haven't warmed up the long pants yet. I'll be fine in a few."

Setting down his empty plate, he beckoned her over to his side. "You never have to suffer being cold as long as I'm around." He pulled his best friend down beside him and slung his arm around her shoulders. Lucy snuggled into his side, sighing as his warmth enveloped her as surely as did his arms.

They sat motionless for long minutes and Lucy drifted into a light doze. Natsu smiled gently and whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna unroll the sleeping bags so we can nap in comfort - wake up a little. I've gotta let go of you for a minute, then we can relax."

Lucy murmured her assent and Natsu quickly set the cooler aside and prepared the sleeping bags. He guided the still half asleep Lucy into her nest and joined her when she refused to let go. She gave a light shiver and he clutched her close, adjusting her sprawling form partially over his. Gradually, he eased into sleep.

Lucy woke first to find Natsu wrapped around her much like a blanket, his hands locked around her waist, his bare chest pressed into her chest and their legs tangled together. Experimentally she wriggled.

"Stop moving." Natsu mumbled. "I just got you where I wanted you." He burrowed his head down and breathed moist air on Lucy's neck. "Five more minutes in heaven...that's all I want..."

"We need to get some firewood before it gets too dark." The celestial mage prodded the fire dragon slayer. "I planned a bonfire for tonight, we also need the fire to roast the meat for dinner."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, weirdo?" Natsu struggled out of the encumbering sleeping bag. "I'm getting all fired up!"

Pouting, Lucy stuck out her tongue at her best friend. "Nice how you can leave me so easily for the promise of food." She stood up and stretched the kinks out of her back. Cracking a yawn, she tidied the contents of the tent as Natsu exited to begin the hunt for firewood. Digging into her pack, she withdrew her notebook and pen and stashed them in her jacket pocket.

She stepped out of the tent and took a deep breath. The scent of wet grass, faint wildflowers and pine was soothing. Tilting her face to the sky, Lucy closed her eyes and stood motionless. The late afternoon sun was still strong enough after battling off the rain clouds to bathe her in a golden glow. Listening to her own heartbeats steadily thump, thump, thumping was hypnotizing. A soft touch on her nose from a grinning Natsu brought Lucy out of her meditation.

"I found a few pieces of firewood. What do you wanna do?" He withdrew his hand and settled both on his hips, looking expectantly at Lucy. "I already dried 'em off - I laid some in a fire pit and stacked the rest. What didja have in mind to pass the time?"

The celestial mage shrugged and tilted her head. "What ever you want. I'm going to write after I take a little walk. It's so beautiful out here!"

"I just don't get you Luce! When ever we take missions and have to walk - all you can do is complain!" The pinkette squinted and shook his head. "You're such a weirdo. I better come with you on this walk or else you'll get lost." He grinned and dodged the fist to the gut Lucy threw his way. "Maybe I should give you some lessons on how to throw a punch."

Grimacing, the blonde shook her head. "Later. I just want to explore a little." She picked a direction at random and started walking. Natsu followed stealthily, playing ninja. He slinked around trees keeping pace with Lucy; watching her enjoy herself, his eyes gleaming brightly from the folds of his scarf wrapped face.

Within ten minutes, Lucy pushed her worries out of her mind and felt freer than she had in months. The mild exertion of the hike was a tonic for her soul, she lost track of how far she'd come and how long she'd taken. Pushing herself to hurry up a steep slope, Lucy grabbed a sapling to help pull herself forward. It uprooted itself when she pulled and she stumbled but recovered. She let out a small shriek and persevered. At the top of the modest hill was a grouping of rocks.

Removing her jacket, Lucy fished out her writing supplies and cushioned the flattest rock into a suitable perch. She began idly re-reading earlier drabbles. Distracted by a flock of birds flying past, she watched them until they disappeared into the distance. Determined to write something, anything, Lucy began describing her location. She warmed up to her writing exercise and covered pages of her notebook with her small, neat script.

Lost to her muse, she wasn't aware of Natsu sneaking up behind her and reading over her shoulder. "Wind whipped leaves tangled with lush grass?" The dragon slayer snorted, "I shudder to think how you'd describe me!"

Lucy shrieked, "Dammit! I'd describe you like a jerk! A pink haired baka who doesn't know how to respect my privacy!"

"Luce, you knew I was around somewhere. I told you I'd walk with you so you didn't get lost." Natsu wore his scarf around his neck again and craned his head to steal another look at her writing. "It's no fun without you around anyway. Everything's better when we're together. You want to learn to punch now?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged, "All right, I guess. Make it quick, we should head back soon to our campsite before we lose too much light."

Grinning cockily, Natsu stood with his hands on his hips. "Show me how you'd make a fist." Grudgingly, Lucy complied. Natsu reached out to move her thumb from the inside to the outside of her fist. "You don't wanna break your thumb, keep it between the first and second knuckles. Aim for the chest, kidneys or stomach - don't aim for the face. Solid skull bone'll break your hands."

Lucy giggled, "I guess hitting you in the head would shatter my fist."

Natsu gave her a reproving look, "I'm serious about you being able to defend yourself. Yell when you attack, it'll increase your adrenaline. Punch leading with the knuckles and try to keep your arm level with your shoulder. Roll your hips into the punch to increase the force and aim 2 inches deeper into the target. Snap your hands back to protect your face."

"This is a lot to remember Natsu! I don't think I can do all that!"

"I believe in you Lucy! All it takes is practice, practice, practice!" Natsu stood back and waited for Lucy to try. "C'mon! Throw a punch!"

She tightened her fists and received a caution against too much tension. She swung a haymaker and Natsu laughed as he easily side-stepped. She scowled and tried again and again. After the light started fading and by mutual consent, they halted the training.

"I'm going to need lots of lessons on punching aren't I, Natsu?" Lucy pouted as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "I never came close to landing one."

"Don't worry, we've only just begun." Natsu grinned cheekily. "You're my favourite student!"

She preened for a second, then realized she was his only student. "Baka!" He jogged out of range of her lethal Lucy-kick. She ended up chasing him most of the way back to the camp site. True darkness has fallen in the time it took for them to return to the tent and Lucy was glad the wood was ready and waiting to be lit. Soon, flames danced and the aroma of roasting meat permeated the air.

Both Lucy and Natsu stuffed themselves with dinner. In the pink haired dragon slayer's case, it was a matter of habit and love of animal flesh that led him to filling his gullet to the extreme. The blonde celestial spirit summoner had worked up an appetite from sparring.

"Oh, that was sooooo good Luce!" Natsu burped behind his hand and looked askance at his nakama. "Excuse me, but that was delicious!"

"No worries! I'm so full!" Lucy giggled even though usually she would have chastised her partner for so crudely burping. "This was a great day!"

"Yeah, one of the best!" Natsu agreed loudly, "That was some good meat!"

The fire mesmerized both mages, the flames dancing and changing colours were pretty. The embers snapped and popped at random intervals, entertaining on their own. Gradually, the blaze died down and the star light shining down drew their gazes heavenward.

"Do you see that bright star directly above us?" Lucy prodded Natsu, "It's part of the draconis constellation."

"Really?" Natsu excitedly replied, "Star dragons must be super powerful!"

Ignoring that comment, Lucy explained further, "The head of the dragon is formed with three other stars in a lop sided formation, almost a triangle and the body is snaked with a chain of lesser stars." Taking his hand and pointing with his finger, Lucy showed Natsu the big dipper. "It looks like a dipper, you can see that, right?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"It's a good thing you're so cu - uh, such a good friend - otherwise I'd have to tease you about not being able to recognize the easiest noticed constellation." Lucy leaned a little more against her best friend. "Over there is the little dipper. It's the same shape, just smaller." Lucy spent an intensive hour showing her best friend the differing constellations, guiding his finger to point them out.

The fire was only embers glowing darkly red as Natsu picked up a slumbering Lucy. She'd fallen asleep pointing out Andromeda. He'd let her sleep draped over him for a while as he surveyed the skies, thinking and reflecting how richer his life was with his best friend. Quietly, thoughtfully, Natsu scooped Lucy into his arms and carried her into their tent. He deposited her into her sleeping bag and joined her, not bothering to remove any clothes.

She murmured unintelligible words in her sleep and suddenly flung her arms around Natsu. He half-heartedly tried removing her hands from his person, but gave up as she snuggled against him. Natsu whispered, "I think I like star gazing."


End file.
